how could they be related?
by Syndrias82
Summary: Naruto died during the final battle with Madara, he was sent to soul society and he enrolled in Shino Academy. he became a vice captain but after a failed mission he petitioned to make a hollow hunting squad but the central 46 quickly shot down his petition. he deserted soul society in rage, years later he comes back to stop aizen but his son didn't expect to have a father.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach/Naruto crossover.

Chapter 1-the forest

The sandy white deserts of Hueco Mundo stretched too parts undiscovered even by its own inhabitants. Viscous white masked humanoid animal like creatures born from a souls regrets and anger live in this Hollow world fighting for supremacy and gaining power through the flesh of their own kind and the souls of those that haven't been turned into their worlds name sake 'hollows'. Hate, solitude, depression, insanity, satisfaction and death was all that existed in this world.

There must be some force to counteract this world, fighters that slay these viscous and primitive beasts. There are these fighters and one of them resided within this hollow world.

(Deep within the Menos forest)

"Die shinigami!" a small tiger sized hollow yelled as it pounced at speeds similar to a mortal Bullet. He was quickly dodged and was sliced in half for his efforts. Blood splattered across the rocky field that the 'shinigami' was fighting on.

"That's all of them" the Shinigami weakly rasped out, as he leaned on his Zanpakuto for support. "How long has that brown haired basterd been sending his weak hordes at me for, five, ten days? I don't even know how to tell time in the fucking forest!" he hissed in frustration.

The man was tall, he stood at 180cm tall with a mop of spikey blond hair, and he had a peachy complexion. He wore a tattered cloak which had many holes in it.

'I've got to climb to the sands, I've got to kill that basterd' he thought bitterly as he remembered that smug grin that shit eating basterd wore when he always chatted to him.

Suddenly the ground shook with earth shattering stomps; a large Godzilla like roar destroyed the silence that he had been basking in. Dust and rocks surrounded the terrain like a mist 'reminds me of my first c-rank' he thought grinned. Utilising shunpo he burst from the dust and almost died of a heart attack. Dozens of Menos Grande were surrounding him on every side. Shit, shit, shit, shit shiiiiiiiiiiiiit!' he raged.

"That basterd must want me completely out of the equation for his little scheme." The shinigami knew he wasn't going to survive this. In his weakened state he could only take down maybe a third of them at the best but even a captain would be hard pressed to fight in the midst of dark cloaks and ceros.

'Oi, snow storm ready for this?' he asked 'damn watermelon' was the reply he received 'love you too' "walk through the clouded heavens-Kokuto!" a light engulfed his sword. A pair of slim metal gauntlets covered his forearms; it was black-ish grey and had a slim air intake like protrusion running on the underside of his gauntlet.

In his hands rested two long inwardly curved blades that were at least 120cm tall and had a handle of 30cm. (the handle looks like a simplified and longer Count Dooku light-saber handle)

What happened next was a blur for him. He dodged dozens of ceros which impacted the ground with an earth shattering crack and boom. His couldn't hear it; all he could here were dulled impacts and his own heartbeat. He zipped past the Menos Grande's head and impaled his blades into its skull before jumping to the next and doing the same. Menos fell left and right as he cleaved Menos's masks apart. Blood spurted everywhere like a water fountain and he was covered in his smelly green goo the hollows called blood.

Channelling his reiryoku into his blade, a small glow of grey energy coated his swords, tucking into a brace position he slammed into the floor creating a large dust cloud to obscure the Menos's sight. The cloud was soon dispersed by huge crescents of razor sharp wind slicing through the crowd of Menos that surrounded him. Blood exploded from the falling Menos who didn't realise that they died. The crescents slammed into the hard stone pillars that held the ceiling above him.

Panting profusely he fell onto one knee, 'shit, I used too much energy in the crescents' he thought to himself. His reiryoku was at an all-time low as he spent most of it on the thousands of weak hollows that the basterd had sent to kill him.

The pillars started cracking and they weren't quiet about it. Huge pieces of stone collided with the floor creating dust clouds preventing him from seeing anything 30cm in front of him. Looking up he saw a huge Quadra pedal elephant like creature stomp through the dust. The stones dropping to the floor was like rain to this gargantuan beast "Fuck iiiiiit!" he roared as the ceiling and pillars collapsed down to the floor.

Using the least amount reiryoku as he could spare he used an echolocation technique he had learned from his younger days. He narrowly dodged the large pieces which would crush him and he endured the pain of the smaller pieces pelting onto his skin.

'He's using that thing to cast negacion on him and his fuck buddies' 'this probably won't be enough to kill the thing but at least it will delay the casting time for a bit, and during that moment of weakness I'll kill the casters'

Lightening sparked around his gauntlets and two prongs were ejected from the small air take vents on the underside of his gauntlets. Situating himself directly underneath the huge thing he raised his arms straight up into the air and the lightening grew more violent and unpredictable. 'oh kid, you'd better not kill us you damn suicidal fool.' His Zanpakuto spirit roared. 'Oh please don't you have any faith in me?' he wearily asked.

'None' was his answer 'well that's comforting'

The lightning was being condensed to the tip of the prongs and a violent hum was emitted from it.

"KIRIN!" he shouted as all of the lightning was shot upward into the defenceless belly of the beast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-the hollow hunter?

Soul society, a proverbial heaven for deceased souls and home of the shinigami. It must be heaven, no fighting, and no corruption, nothing impure from the living world. You'd be surprised of how wrong you were when you first thought of it. It was nothing different from the living world; there was poverty, homelessness, and corruption among its inhabitants.

The inhabitants resided in a huge circular mass of housing and business called Rukongai. It was split into four areas and each area housed eighty districts. Since each area was the size of a small country it was extremely difficult for the shinigami to monitor the breeding ground of hidden corruption.

The edge of Rukongai housed the districts between eighty and sixty and was considered suicide for any shinigami to cross over there. That fear caused the districts at the edge to become breeding grounds of death and poverty. The heaven you thought of was nothing more than a sham, a false dream to comfort you when the shinigami passed you into Rukongai.

Even in districts that were monitored by the shinigami extensively had its fair share of poverty and corruption.

Then there was Seireite the invincible den of the shinigami a den that was being crushed by one of its own.

Aizen Souske the charming and nerdy captain of squad five was looking down at his former comrades with a smug smirk of victory. His two accomplices, Ichimari Gin and Tousen Kaname( stood beside him. One with a snake like smirk and another with a cold face of indifference.

"Fools all of you, you've been playing in the palm of my hand ever since Rukia-san was sent to Karakura town." He said triumphantly with arrogance laced deeply in his voice angering the shinigami that were below him.

"The central 46 were blithering idiots but they weren't stupid, using the Sokyoku to execute an unseated officer was suspicious but all of you ignored that because it came from them." He reprimanded them in an arrogant tone.

"I could leave right now but where's the fun in that?" he said out loud, "Umm, Aizen san the time is drawing near do you think it's the time to be doing a monologue?" Gin asked with his usual snake like smirk adorning his face.

Aizen rolled his eyes, 'meh, I'll leave it for them to figure it out themselves, i don't exactly need to rub it in their faces any more than I have to' Aizen thought.

A large black line zipped across the blue sky like a god decided to cut the sky with a knife, it bulged and wriggled like a worm was squirming underneath it. This process emitted a sound of raw flesh being torn apart by a sloppy predator. Many spider web cracks spaced out from the line and they began squirming like its originator.

The shinigami watched with confusion and disbelief and the lines were blown open with a huge crack and a huge purple slit emerged from the darkness. Menos grande surrounded the slit like flies around a left over banana skin in the trash. A yellow energy glowed from the edges of the slit and empowered the Menos that surrounded it.

Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai the head captain of the shinigami winded his eyes in disbelief. "Aizen, you would stoop so low as to align yourself with the hollow filth, they regard you as a being to use negacion on?" he rasped out. Aizen smirked "how else am I going to take over soul society? Certainly not with two other captains and yes I have stooped to a low by your standards but to me I rising high up" he replied.

The yellow energy shot down from the Menos and covered the three captains in a transparent yellow cube. Aizen giggled like a maniac his voice filled with arrogance and victory, it was extremely disturbing for the shinigami and even his accomplices to hear this grown man giggle like a suicidal child.

His suicide child giggles was cut short and his yellow defence shimmered in and out of existence, roars of pain came from the Menos that were enacting negacion. A huge almost godly burst of blue lightning exploded from behind the Menos almost killing them, a scent of rancid flesh permeated the air and grey smoke clouded the garganta.

Aizen roared in frustration "damn him, why the hell isn't he dead! I sent thousands of hollows and dozens of Menos to finish the job!" he angrily ranted.

"Kaname, Gin let's hurry and get to the garganta. The negacion isn't going to hold up for much longer from an attack like that" Aizen said with urgency. The negacion failed as soon as he said that and from the smoke came the heads of the Menos that cast the negacion and blood still poured from the cut. Stunned that the blond still had enough energy to even move he didn't notice that the Menos heads came barrelling down at him with lethal force. He would've been squashed if it weren't for Kaname pushing him out of the way. The heads fell towards the shinigami with threatening force. "Disperse" Yamamoto commanded and they all retreated towards a safer area which they could still see the three traitors

Aizen and Kaname both fell down towards the ground and were lucky enough that the Menos head didn't crush them on the way down. Gin who blissfully ignored his leader and comrade was still advancing towards the garganta without a care in the world until a something burst from the smoke and slammed into him with huge amounts of force. Blood burst from his mouth as he rocketed back down to the earth.

"Quickly before he gets away again. Engage in battle" Yamamoto commanded. The second division captain Soifon burst towards where Aizen and Kaname were. Drawing her Zanpakuto she rushed at Kaname and aimed for his head but that was quickly blocked with Kaname own Zanpakuto. Their blades clashed against each other's steel and in a flurry of sparks. They blocked and parried each other's strikes neither holder the upper hand for long because the latter would immediately find a way to reverse the situation.

Shunsui and Jushiro sped towards Aizen with their twin Zanpakuto primed for a scissor attack, Aizen quickly back flipped away from the two and drew his own Zanpakuto Kyouka Suigetsu. He Shunpoed behind the two captains his arm ready to cut down the captains but they quickly blocked Aizens unexpectedly powerful strike. Shunsui and Jushiro Shunpoed away from Aizen but he followed them. Landing a few metres away from Shunsui and Jushiro he launched an overloaded Byakurai at them both catching them off guard and piercing through their shoulders.

Using this opportunity Aizen quickly rushed to the garganta not wanting to fight more than he needed to.

Soifon narrowed her eyes at this and quickly dodged Kaname's strike and axe kicked him in the back sending him straight down towards the ground. She burst towards Aizen with a quick shunpo and slammed her sword down to his head with a battle cry accompanying it. But the strike was blocked and she was swiftly punched in the chest and shot with a Byakurai. "I don't have time for this shit" he muttered angrily. Kaname took this chance and sped to the garganta along with his charismatic leader.

(Where Gin landed)

Gin lay on the cold rocky floor groaning in pain, 'shit, I didn't think that he would be so ruthless' he said to himself. His shinigami clothing was torn and dirtied by the impact and most of his front was covered with his blood. Pushing himself of the floor and got into a defensive stance and prepared himself for the onslaught that was to come.

But his opponent wasn't in such a good shape as Gin was; his hakama pants were torn and shredded his top was reduced to a skimpy torn and dirtied toga that was barely hanging on. He had a large amount of hollow blood covering his skin and staining his clothing. His former blond hair was now a dull bronze colour from lack of exposure from the sun and his face was old and haggard from all of the fighting he'd done in the hollow forest.

"Hmmm, looks like the forest took its toll on you Naruto" he said in a cheeky tone of voice. "Fuck you" he rasped like an asthma induced 100 year old cow. "At least you haven't lost your spirit at all despite the years residing in hueco mundo" Gin chirped. Naruto didn't reply instead he shakily took his stance. His body screamed for him to stop and rest but he ignored it, his arms shook from the strain. His vision was cloudy, his hearing was dulled, and his skin was numb and cold. 'Fuck it, if I'm going out then I'm taking this basterd with me' he solemnly thought to himself. 'At least he won't know that his father was a criminal' he thought as his mind trailed off to a blue eyed new born child with faint white hair. 'Was it blue eyes or turquoise, I never got a good look'

'Naruto look out' his Zanpakuto warned him. On instinct he raised his sword to block a strike that made all of the bones in his weak body creak and crumble under the force of the strike. Pushing the attacker of his blade he attacked like a wild beast. He swung his Zanpakuto like a madman with one hand and another held closely to his chest.

The nodaichi and wakizashi collided in a shower of sparks, they fought faster than the human eye could see but the damage on Naruto's body was making him more vulnerable to Gins strikes. He was being pushed back onto the defensive. Taking and mad swing his unused arm shot out and grabbed Gin by the collar of his robe and brand him close in for a head butt.

"That wasn't a good idea Naruto" Gin said with a knowing smirk as he manoeuvred his wakizashi' tip almost flush against his belly. 'Shit' he said totally forgetting about Gins Zanpakuto ability.

"Shoot to kill-Shinso" Gin whispered. The wakizashi blade extended at the speed of a human sniper rifle and pierced through his stomach and upwards into his chest cavity. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and lungs.

"Sorry about his but it was inevitable. You were going to die by our hands or the shinigami's hands. I think you would appreciate dyeing in a battle instead of being stuck in a cell before getting your head lopped off and paraded around Seireitei" he said in a monotone voice.

Those were the final words before be blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thing Naruto woke up to was a blinding white light that almost burnt his eye sight, he groaned in frustration and lazily whipped his arm over his eyes to block the burning light. 'Fucking waking up this bright light shit don't the shinigami have any decency to make this room dark….. oh wait I'm supposed to be dead right?' bolting up from his previous position he stood and observed his 'room' or very well made cell.

The room was at least six by seven by four metres long and high looking around every wall and even the floor and ceiling was padded and had a familiar symbol on it, there didn't seem to be a door anywhere either. 'Damn, a reiryoku restriction cell. Soul society couldn't use binding chains instead and throw me into the maggots nest.' Naruto thought, 'well at least they have a use for me or else I would've woken up in my previous description'

Sitting down he reorganized his thoughts and concentrated on his current situation, looking down and the floor he inspected the symbols that were ingrained into the shock absorbing fabric. 'Hnn, they didn't even bother to change the seals that kept the prisoners reiryoku sealed.' He sighed, "If they didn't do that I guess this cell has been out of commission for a long ass time hasn't Mr Interrogator?" He lazily drawled. He received no reply. "Well fuck you then, I know you're listening so interrogate me already. I'm getting bored you know" he called out with a bored expression on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto, a criminal charged with murder, assault, theft and insubordination the second division marked you of as dead. Who knew that you actually did what you proposed and hunted hollows in hueco mundo" a cold and smooth voice said through some sort of speaker system, "and so what if I did, what's it to you? Naruto asked. "Nothing, I just find it amusing" the voice replied.

"Well that's nice but small talk is over so let's get straight to the point, _what do you_ _need_ _from_ _me_?" he asked in an equally smooth voice that would make a certain Uchiha unable to tell if he was lying. "You think we need something from you? You cri_" but he was cut of courtesy of Naruto, "if you didn't I'd be in the huge pe-… tower you guys call a prison instead of a premium interrogation cell meant to people like your recent runaway Aizen Souske who I highly doubt you'll catch" Naruto pointed out.

"Aizen will be caught and executed like any other criminal like you" his interrogator stated. The person behind the voice was getting slightly irritated and also intrigued about his prisoners behaviour. 'How can he act like that in a cell that was meant to hold people like him?' he thought. But his thoughts were put on hold.

"Byakuya, quit this talk and interrogate him" an old gravelly voice echoed behind him.

"Hai Soutaicho-sama" Byakuya quickly replied.

"Now then, what is your connection to Aizen?" Byakuya asked as he turned to the screen that showed the contents of the cell.

Suddenly the lights of the cell dimmed and somehow a spotlight shone on Naruto on a one footed kabuki stance with some white/red paste decorating his face somehow a cloak adorning his shoulders and sakura petals floating in the non-existent wind that was blowing around the cell.

"IN THE DARK FORESTS OF THE HOLLOW WORLD, THERE WAS A MAN WHO WAS VANQUSHING MASKED MONSTERS" Naruto yelled as kabuki music danced around the room. "THE DARK CONOPIES OF THE BRANCHES CONCEALED A SPECKED MAN WHO PUT THE MAN IN AN ILLUSION OF LOYALTY." He said pointing his fingers at his eyes and rotated them around as if symbolising the frames of Aizens glasses.

"_" was plastered on Byakuya's face as this 'performance' was being enacted.

"BUT FEAR NOT, HE BROKE OUT OF IT AND COMPLETELY AND ABSULOUTLY FUCKED SHIT UP IN THE SPECKED MANS PALACE BEFORE FLEEING TO THE FORESTS TO HIDE FROM THE SPECKED MAN" Naruto exclaimed.

The spot light turned off, the sakura petals and all of the kabuki stuff ceased to exist seconds after Naruto's last spoken word.

"Ok then, what could give us an edge over Aizen?" Byakuya asked.

"Now that I will not answer unless a few conditions are met" Naruto told him. Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

"Let's count the reasons why I will not reveal such information.

Reason 1-I will be executed and/or imprisoned.

Reason 2-I will be executed and/or imprisoned. Is the question answered interrogator?" Naruto asked.

"Byakuya, let him discus his conditions," said the Soutaicho in his usual gravelly voice. "You're not serious about accepting his conditions are you Soutaicho?" Byakuya asked in a surprised manner. "If the reasoning behind them is a benefit then I will accept them, now silence boy I do not wish to draw this out any longer." Yamamoto ordered. Byakuya nodded in acceptance.

"Condition one-I expect my previous crimes to be pardoned, I expect that you immediately understand the reasoning? I'm sure you do my precious readers." Naruto said the last part to no one in particular which raised an eyebrow on Yamamoto and a blank look on Byakuya's.

"Condition two-I wish to be reinstated as a shinigami as a captain" Naruto said with complete finality in his voice and a full on serious expression on his face. "You must be joking, there's no way the Gotei juusantai will accept a former criminal as a captain. Be reinstated as a shinigami is acceptable but as a captain is ridiculous" Byakuya said as if he was a guy that hadn't payed off any debts and wanted a loan from the bank who he was indebted to.

"Oh I'm not joking, think about it. Let's count the positives in my second condition. A missing captain spot will be filled. And since I have intimate knowledge about Aizens base I can easily assist in the development in plans and making me a captain will make it easier for me to do so since captains are required to attend every war plan. And also having a captain spot filled in such a quick amount of time will raise morale among the troops that are sulking around."

"And besides that, I am easily captain level. I was a vice captain when I deserted. I've easily gotten stronger during the three hundred or four hundred years that have passed. If that doesn't convince you then my Bankai has two versions of itself and it's so badass." He said with a smile, to others it would definitely look like he was trying to sell an object at the local fair. Though the object was a fuck tonne powerful WW2 cannon, but Byakuya and Yamamoto didn't pay attention to that.

"A Bankai with two versions, preposterous no such Bankai has been heard of even in the deepest darkest chasms of the _twelfth divisions_ filing cabinets." Byakuya said emphasising on the words twelfth division. "It's cause I'm the first to have a Bankai like this, but we're getting of track. Will you accept my conditions or not. If not then your loss, I am not submitting to any torture even if it's Unohana taicho and some sick fuck from the maggots nest letting loose some weird ass tentacle monster conceived from their own genes(I have no idea where I got that from)" he exclaimed childishly crossing his arms and looking the other way.

"We will discuss it with the other captains, you'll hear from us in a few hours" Yamamoto's voice rang from the speaker.

"Wait" Naruto called.

"What?" Yamamoto asked

"…I need food, like ten cart loads cause I'm hungry as a pregnant woman is for whatever weird ass craving like fish cereal. That craving was my mother's but you don't need to know that" Naruto said without any embarrassment what so ever.

Yamamoto glanced at Byakuya, "Well get him food, I know people like him. He won't rest till he'll get some sort of sustenance into his stomach now hurry up and get the food!" Yamamoto barked.

"Hai Soutaicho" Byakuya quickly replied.

(Meeting hall-17:30am standard Seireitei west time)

"Captains, we are making progress with our prisoner but the progress bar isn't going up unless we accept a few conditions he laid out to us" Yamamoto said and explained the conditions and the information they had gleamed from Naruto

Shunsui and Jushiro raised their eyebrows in an amused fashion. "okay, it's a good condition with decent benefits I don't see why not." Shunsui said in a nonchalant matter. "I agree, his input with the plan development would provide us with a good insight with what we could expect from Aizen" Jushiro said in a friendly manner.

"if it nails Kaname then I'm fine with these developments" the tall bucket masked captain of the seventh division barked.

"I feel slightly uncomfortable with these developments but it'll work out" Unohana chirped with a motherly smile which reeked of 'pay backs a coming bitch.' The other captains felt a chill run down from the centre from their brain and down to their spine, unconsciously and as unnoticeable as possible shuffled away from Unohana taicho. In all due respect all the men could easily see that she wouldn't hesitate to rip their dick of then sew it back on again then give then a vasectomy.(creepy I know but I want to create that feel Unohana gives of in the most definite description possible)

"I couldn't care less, as long as he's strong and I get to fight him I'll welcome him with arms wide open" Zaraki Kenpachi grinned with a blood thirsty smile.

"I don't care; as long as I get to study his so called two version Bankai then I'm content. I can't wait for the experiments to start" Kurotsuchi Mayuri the twelfth division captain giggled.

'Why do I feel like I'm going to die' Naruto thought in his cell.

"Well, Soifon taicho, Hitsugaya taicho would you care to voice your opinions?" Yamamoto asked

"I don't like it, in fact I hate it. He's a deserter that abandoned soul society for his own foolish goals. I understand the benefits but I loathe the fact that a deserter is welcomed back with open arms." Soifon murderously stated with her ice cold glare. "If I had my way I'd have him be executed the moment we identified him as a deserter" she said coldly

"…..ZZZzzzzz" was the reply the captains received from Hitsugaya taicho.

Shunsui grinned "well I child is a child no matter the position he's in"

"Who wants to wake him up?" Yamamoto asked, the moment he asked that Zaraki Kenpachi was immediately and silently right beside the sleeping Hitsugaya taicho who had a soon to be broken peaceful sleep smile. Zaraki's arm was hovering over Toshiro's face like a sling shot ready to be fired.

3

2

1

"SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER" Zaraki yelled in the most violent and throaty way possible as his arm slammed down onto the silver haired captains face propelling his small body down onto the floor.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" an extremely loud window breaking high pitched squeal exploded from Toshiro's vocal cords.

Looking with shock and fear he looked up to see the demonic face of Zaraki Kenpachi with his eyes gleaming with sadistic pleasure. "Have a nice nap?" he asked in a sweet sing song voice that made the recently awoken captain tremble a bit.

(With Naruto)

"Why do I feel like I want to rip a face off?" Naruto questioned himself as he felt his protective instinct spike.

(With captains)

"F-f-fuck you all" he drowsily barked as he got himself of the floor and shakily made it back to his chair.

It took a few minutes for the chatter to quieten down as Zaraki was load and somehow involved Byakuya in a hostile conversation who knows how he did that but he did it. Yamamoto had enough of this and stamped his staff into the floor silencing all conversations.

"Now that that moment is permanently over Hitsugaya taicho what is your opinion on Uzumaki Naruto being reinstated as a Shinigami captain in case you've forgotten. A very tired Hitsugaya who was leaning his head on his hand responded. "I'm fine with" he mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear before dosing of to his wonder land.

"Great everyone accepts now it'll take a week to finalize all of this so this meeting is to be kept under wraps for now. Dismissed!" he said whilst simultaneously slamming his staff onto the floor. The large doors slowly opened

...

…

... **BANG**! Zaraki Kenpachi would've been the main culprit but strangely enough he was still having a hissy fit with Byakuya who both ignored the sound while the rest of the captains turned towards a very pissed off Hitsugaya Toshiro who was walking past the doors which were of their hinges leaving a trail of frost in his wake.

"Open the doors faster if you wish to keep you genitals attached to your groin. Especially you Matsumoto I know you're snickering behind Kira-Fukataicho" Toshiro said with a demonic gleam in his eyes.

Matsumoto wisely stopped snickering and shrunk behind Kira having a comical sad/fearful expression on her face. (Come on you know which face I'm talking about)

The captains raised an eyebrow most of them wearing a grin.

(With Naruto)

"They've all accepted you as a captain" Yamamoto told him, Naruto who was moving at speeds that were physically impossible by human standards was devouring through the food carts like a beast with remnants of fish, fruit, burgers, salads and other foods flying everywhere staining the walls in a disgusting looking colour.

After a few moments Naruto nodded and stood up facing Yamamoto, "Now that that's over time to move on information and other stuff required for the paper work to be completed and me position as a division captain to be finalised"

"Yes, now then you will be allocated a room in the first division barracks for the remainder of the week, during the week you will catch up on the new laws and important events that happened during your disappearance and purchase new articles of clothing and other stuff you find. To buy that you will be granted a weekly salary of 5000 Kan (basing Kan on AUD$ since I can't be fucked figuring out the JPN yen system which Kan is based on) on a weekly basis. After the week I expect you to know most of the conducts new and old and remember the events like the text book was right in front of you understand Uzumaki taicho of the Sanbantai" Yamamoto demanded.

"Hai Soutaicho Genryuusai sama" Naruto said with a perfect salute ignoring the gross mucky food staining's that adorned his clothes and skin. "But…" Naruto said "what is it?" Naruto, "why am I captaining the third division? I mean I respect it but most of the members are guys and the girls are just cold and kinky BDSM freaks, it's just that do you expect me a man that has been deprived of female presence for over three hundred years needs a bit more junk and trunk Soutaicho Sama?" Naruto asked still in his perfect salute.

Yamamoto who had a massive sweat drop accumulating on his head looked at his to be captain with an incredulous stare.

"It's not like I think women are tools but I've had to resort to Female Vasto lords and I'm no means proud of that but you know what I am proud of?" Naruto asked as Yamamoto's incredulous stare turned into utter disbelief. 'His complaint is that he wanted more chicks on his squad…though he has a point the third divisions females would turn just about any one off with their sexual fetishes' Yamamoto thought.

"What is it Naruto?" Yamamoto asked, "I'm proud that I've discovered female Vasto lords have genitalia" Naruto stated.

"So you uh... "

"Yeah I did"

"Um…how was it, I mean it was a hollow's one?"

"It felt wrong but it felt awesome Soutaicho Sama"

The conversation turned awkward really fast and both conversationalists avoided each other's gaze. "Well with the third division it's your problem, if you want girls then go after girls in other divisions if yours turn you off" Yamamoto stated.

"Now then, head over to the upper right corner of the cell" Yamamoto instructed. Naruto did just that standing flush against the wall on the upper right corner.

The pad directly above the pad he was standing on opened up revealing a cannon like barrel seconds late he was shot up through it at an extreme speed. Shooting from the barrel like ammunition he slammed into a padded ceiling which didn't make hurt less. And by the laws of corny cartoon comedy laws Naruto stayed imprinted into the padded ceiling for a few seconds before falling down flat on his face.

'This prison contraption is like Wiley the coyote's death trap of a plan, I kill who ever designed this' Naruto thought irritably before pushing himself up onto his feet.

(10 minutes later)

Arriving at his temporary accommodation at the first division without any suspicion Naruto checked out his room. Walking around he went into his bedroom and it was a decent size, six by seven metres with a window on the left side taking up two metres by two metres staring from the corner of the six metre wall, from the end of the window to the corner of the wall was a clothing cupboard. The bed was situated right on the right wall; it was a large queen sized bed with a small side, from the foot of his bed down was a book cupboard. Realizing it was full of the personal information fill out papers and books he needed to study he left his room and into the bath room.

The bath room was four by three metres, the shower with was one metre square sat flush against the right wall. The sink was right next to the glass wall of the shower and the bathtub running two metres down the left wall. The toilet was situated on the front wall where the door was right in the corner. The cupboards were filled with the necessary bath room utensils.

Leaving the bath room the kitchen and the lounge where similar sizes with all the stuff you expect to see in a kitchen and lounge.

Going back to his room he opened up the clothes cupboard and took out a simple robe and took out to the bathroom.

(Five minutes late)

Naruto set the shower spray to the max setting letting the torrent of water impact him like bullets, leaning his forehead to the wall Naruto wondered. 'Now that I'm alive should I seek for my son or should I leave him be?" Naruto thought to himself it was a simple question that would have massive impacts on his life. 'Would he want a father? I'm sure that he'd want to know the identity but what would his reaction be? Would he reject me or hear me out?' Naruto asked himself as to do or not to do pushed him into a trance. An uncountable amount of emotion conflicted with his logical thinking. Hate and rejection or happiness and acceptance would reshape his life if he sought out his son.

"What should I do?" Naruto asked himself vocally.

(One hour later)

Lying shirtless on his bed Naruto contemplated what he would do if he chose to find his son.

"Okay 'way to tell son the truth and for him to happily accept it version one'. Step one-identify and find my son, step two-befriend him, step three-get close enough to him so that any problem he has he will come to you for guidance, step four- tell him the truth" Naruto voiced out.

"Okay version two, step one-identify him and find him, step two tell-him the truth and wish for the best"

"Now which one takes the least effort… I do version two. Hopefully he understands my reasons and accepts me." Naruto said.

(Three hours later)

With 40 pieces of paper filled with everything he knew about Aizen, his hollows and his base Las noches.

Looking at the ten pages of personal accounts before and during the time he was in hueco mundo sat one his bedside table. 'I'm delivering those pages to Yamamoto personally. The rest of the Gotei isn't reading through my personal history after I deserted. That's only for me and Yamamoto to know.' Naruto thought.

Looking to his clock it was 1:00am already.

'lights out'


End file.
